


Hold Back the River

by baneme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Comic, F/F, Fanart, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: Merlin became friends with reincarnated Morgana and by accident they end up in the past. But not their past. In this timeline everything is the same except it's Merlin who died instead of Arthur.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 502





	Hold Back the River

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Merlin thinks it's not real when he sees Arthur, Gwen and Leon, so he ignores everyone and starts arguing with Morgana, analyzing step by step what they did before this happened. 
> 
> Maybe it's been several years since Merlin died and even if Merlin waited longer than him, Arthur will be the most angsty person about the whole situation. 
> 
> If you want to see more: www.instagram.com/imissyourbattlecry


End file.
